Are you still here?
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Sawako and Kazehaya have always been together, but one day Kazehaya tries to save a mysterious little boy and winds up assumed dead in the street with Sawako the one of only two witnesses to the scene and saw the little boy herself. Kazehaya is still alive and in spirit, he watches over Sawako since the little boy, who caused his death, wants Sawako dead too! SawakoxXKazehaya
1. Prolgue: His death

**Hey guys I thought to write this after reading I'll help you a Kimi ni todoke story. I hope I'll get into it enough to finish writing it. This is a very good Idea I came up with so I hope you like it. BTW don't kill me if I mess up Sawako's character or Ayane's character XD **

Are you still here? Prologue: his death

It wasn't long since Kazehaya and I first started dating. Everyone was happy for us when we announced it in class at school after the festival occurred. Chizuru and Ayane were not surprised but were proud of us getting together.

When I got to meet his family, I realized these are the people who made Kazehaya the way he is now and I'm grateful for them. His dad was a fierce man who stuck to whatever was on his mind, just like Kazehaya-kun.

Mom was so proud of me and absolutely adored Kazehaya when they met. Dad however started to cry knowing I would be out of the house more often because of us dating but he was ok with it anyway.

We were both happy all the time it wasn't until Christmas night, when we decided to stay out a little late after celebrating with my parents. We walked together when Kazehaya saw something. "Hey! Get out of the street!" He cried out suddenly as he ran into the street where I saw a little boy who scraped his knee. He was about to get hit by a huge pickup truck.

"Kazehaya-kun! Be careful!" I shouted but all was in vain when right before my eyes. Kazehaya's body rolled a bit to the sidewalk but that's where it stopped. My eyes widen with fear as I saw the trail of blood his body left.

I ran down the hill as quick as I could. "Shouta!" I screamed as an ambulance cut me off as I continued to run over to his body. He had a trail of blood coming from his mouth as he looked up at me. "I'm still here…" He muttered before closing his eyes.

I covered my mouth in shock as I screamed his name again and again as I cried on his already cold body. "No!" I screamed. I look in the direction of the little boy. There wasn't one. The driver came out to me. "He just ran right out in front of me." I looked up at the man and spoke. "He tried to saw a little boy."

The man looked confused. "There wasn't a little boy, ma'am." I gasped as I stared in horror. _Then what did we see up on that hill?! _I thought, completely in shock. In a daze I walked over to Kazehaya's body which was being loaded up into the ambulance as I dialed Chizuru.

"_Hello?"_

"Chizuru! It's me!" I choked on my words a bit

"_Sawa-chan, what's wrong?!"_ Chizuru almost shouted into the phone.

"Kazehaya… Kazehaya... He got hit by a truck on the street. He's dead…"

"_Come over right now! I'm sorry, Sawa-chan…" _Chizuru hanged up as I cried myself all the way over to Kazehaya's home. They needed to know first and how sorry I was.

As I ran I got stopped by Sanada-chan. One look on my face and he asked. "What's wrong? Where's Shouta?" Sanada-chan grabbed both my shoulders as I cried. "He got hit by a car! He's- he's gone!" I sobbed into his arms as we walked over to Shouta's home.

His brother Touta answered the door. "Sawa-neechan, what's up? Where's Nii-chan?" I took one look at Touta and hugged him hard. Touta cried into the living room. "Mama!" He had tears as well.

Soon Shouta's family knew of his passing that night as we all mourned. Sanada-chan escorted me to Chizuru's home where Ayane also awaited with an overly-worried Chizuru.

"Where were you?! What happened to Kazehaya?!" Chizuru shook my shoulders as I teary explained how we saw a kid in the street and how the driver said he didn't see a boy except for Kazehaya as if from his vision he saw Kazehaya wanting to get ran over.

Kazehaya's POV

I couldn't feel anything after that car hit me but I could hear Sawako's cries and screaming out my name. I couldn't do or say anything to comfort her at all as I floated like I was on a cloud. When I opened my eyes again I was at the hospital looking at my own body.

_Shouldn't I be in Heaven? Where's Kuronuma? _I thought as I started to walk around. Nobody seemed to see me as I looked down on my barely visible hands. _Am I a ghost? Or a spirit? _I said out loud but no one noticed me anyway as I ran back to my house. All that was on me was the shirt I wore minus the coat, hat and scarf and just my jeans and sneakers. I felt for my pocket and saw my phone was strangely still there.

As I turned to look into the window I could see Sawako and Ryu with my family I listened to how Sawako explained the accident even though it was an hour ago. _"She must've wanted to tell my family." _ I could see how upset they were even Ryu was crying a bit and he barely shows emotion at all.

"_Why am I still here?!" _I shouted into the nothing as I knew nobody could hear me. I looked behind me to see Ryu and Sawako heading to Chizuru's place. I followed behind them, mostly Sawako.

"_I've worried you countless times, Sawako." _ My eyes almost teared up as I look down next to me to see the little boy from before; he had blonde hair and grey eyes with an old tattered striped shirt and shorts.

"_It's you!" _I shouted not even caring anymore. _"Why did you-? Why did you do that?! I died because of you!" _the little boy muttered. _"You weren't supposed to die." _ He pointed to Sawako. _"She was." _ That just got me even more upset.

"_Leave Sawako alone!" _I yelled. The boy huffed before vanishing. It boiled my blood knowing that he was after Sawako. I wouldn't let him get near her if it was the last thing I would ever do.

I watched Sawako cry her eyes out in Chizuru's arms, feeling guilty by the minute from her tears and crying out my name. _"Sawako, I'll figure something out. Please don't cry over me." _I rubbed tears from my eyes. _"I'll follow you for now till I can figure something out." _ I whispered as my hair hid the tears that flowed from my eyes.

Sawako's POV

I felt another presence in the room but I didn't let Ayane or Chizuru know because they would think I cracked from already loosing Kazehaya. We talk for hours before they walked me home with the presence following us. I looked behind me and saw a bit of a shimmer but I didn't let the girls think anything of it as we got to my house for a good night sleep together.

**Alright people what do you think for starters?! It's pretty cool right? Before you ask I sort of based this off of a book series Kissed by an Angel. Well for Kazehaya's case, he's a wandering spirit/ half alive you'll find out later. XD**


	2. Chapter 1: Hope and Kindness

**Hopefully people enjoy this story because I'm hoping to stick to it this time instead of ditching it towards the middle XD **

**Thank you for those of you who have reviewed please favorite this story and I promise this story will get better XD **

Chapter 1: Hope and Kindness

Kazehaya's POV

Ever since I became a wandering spirit/ghost, things from my perspective seem a bit unfair or uncool in a way. I mostly miss being with Sawako but now that I'm stuck being half here half in the afterlife, I've seen some ghost wandering around which isn't very strange. I haven't seen the kid for almost a week or so. I guess it's been a week? When you're dead you just suck at how much time passes by you.

Since the hospital refused to give up my body to the school for a special service, they just blew up my year book photo and placed it in the gym for the funeral. I really couldn't tell who cried hardest out of all the people in the room and trust me when I say EVERYBODY WAS CRYING. Out of all of them I had to say Sawako and Joe were a close race in the crying department.

I know I sound a bit bitter or depressing but it's true! You'd feel like shit if you had to watch your classmates and friends cry over you and still be there to see it and not do damn anything about it. I clenched my fist. I blocked out their crying a bit as I took a walk down the deserted school halls. Soon my mind was cleared.

I sighed as I thought more serious but I didn't even notice when a girl closer to my age appeared out of nowhere in front of me. "Whoa!" I jumped back two inches. She wore a striped shirt with long sleeved jacket and shorty shorts with flats. Her hair was a bright blond color and about as long as Sawako's but curly. Her cats like green eyes were very child-like and friendly. She squeaked when I jumped and took a step back as well.

"Hello? Just watched your 'Funeral'?" She air quoted the word Funeral. She gave me a kind smile which I appreciated in a way. I nodded nervously only because she was creeping me out a bit. "What are you doing here? How can you see me?" I was confused on the contrary to belief because running into a foreign person is never my style since I knew everyone. She even stood out in her shorty shorts.

"I'm just like you. Stuck to wander the earth till I wake up." She started to walk down the stairs and looked back at me jerking her head as if to say follow me. I slowly followed after, quiet confused by whatever comes out of her mouth. "What do you mean 'wake up'? Aren't we dead?" I asked as my eyebrows narrowed at her a bit with suspicion. She giggled and said.

"We're both in comas. I saw your body being rushed to the morgue but when they saw you still had a pulse, they stuck you in the same room as my body is in." my eyes widen with relief and stress as well. "Damn! My girlfriend and everyone I know think I'm dead!" I was so pissed I kicked and left a dent in the railing along the stairwell. That surely will be noticeable later by students.

"Shit! How do we fix this?!" I grabbed the girl by her shoulders and shook her. She grabbed my arm and pushed me off. "That kid… Suzuki. He trapped us here. I was a friend of his back in grade school. We met when we were 6 and I hardly remembered him after his death." The girl looked at me. "Strange, how does he know you then?" Her face looked pained.

The memory of the night I died flashed before my vision. The truck, seeing Sawako before I closed my eyes, opening them to see I'm in the hospital. "That kid, you said his name was Suzuki?!" the girl nodded before I finished. "He didn't want me…" My chest ached at the thought. "He wanted my girlfriend… He wanted Sawako." My breath grew ragged and scared.

"Suzuki was in love with her. He admired her apparently and was her first friend in grade school when we were kids. I never met her because i was sick a lot." The blonde looked up at me. "We need to work together. For starters," she put her hand out to me with a big grin. "I'm Takahashi Hikari! What's your name?" I looked to Hikari down to her hand before shaking it. "Kazehaya Shouta. Nice to meet you, Hikari-chan."

Hikari smiled at me. She grabbed my arm as my vision suddenly vanished. "Whoa!" I stumbled when we appeared at the river bank. "Why are we here?" Hikari looked down at the water. "This is where he tried to kill me. See that overpassing bridge?" she pointed it out from the distance we were at. "Yeah?" she walked closer to the river bed.

"He was gonna jump but as I grabbed him, I was instead shoved by him into the water. People said I had jumped but I was shoved over the bridge." Her eyes teared up as she sobbed. "My parents cried for me and are still waiting for me to wake up." She sobbed louder as I walked up behind her.

"How long have you been stuck here, in the in-between?" she looked up at me and said. "3 years already. My parents are about out of luck and soon they'll pull the plug but my siblings still believe I'm here." She looked out at the water as the breeze knocked away her tears. I couldn't help feel bad for the girl but I didn't want to show anything to a stranger.

Sawako's POV

At the gym

While everyone cried I felt the presence disappear but not entirely. Ever since the walk from Kazehaya's home the night he died, I've felt something watching me and looking after me from when I wake up to fall asleep as if worried something would happen. The presence felt comforting in my time of loss and doubt.

As I walked back to class I was stopped by a younger student. "Huh?" I looked at the boy, his blonde hair and blue/green eyes made a first impression on me because I think I had seen him somewhere before. "Who are you?" I asked the boy. "Takahashi Hikaru. I heard about Shouta. I'm sorry for your loss. I'm here to lend some hopeful advice."

I was stud at this boy's confession. "T-thank you, Takahashi-san." I turn to go inside my classroom when he came in and sat beside me. "Let's talk sometimes." He smiled at me and I was a bit freaked out because nobody has been that forward with me in quite a while. Soon after class ended I felt the presence come back full force which almost knocked me unbalanced. The presence felt familiar but almost mysterious at the same time. I was a bit uneasy as I walked my way home. I would often look behind me and feel the presence there.

Kazehaya's POV

I think I scared Sawako a bit when I rushed to her side as she walked out of the school; I waved bye to Hikari who was following after another boy, she waved back at me with a smile on her face. I smiled down at Sawako. I finally got a few answers today about what I can do to help Sawako. I just hope she can see me eventual.

**Ok guys? What do you think? **

**Who are the new characters I added? You'll find out later.**

**What is Suzuki planning? Not gonna happen! Seriously? First chapter!**

**Is Sawako ever gonna see Kazehaya? Mmm. I leave that to you guys to figure out XD **

**Anyway see you next chapter! XD **


	3. Chapter 2: Family ties

**This chapter will possibly be more of the new characters which for some of you haven't already guessed are the twin siblings. **

Chapter 2: Family ties

Hikaru's POV

Talking with Sawako earlier I hoped I helped made her feel just a bit better after seeing all her tears and red face after the event in the gym. I sighed as I watched the leaves fall from the trees as I walked further from the school grounds.

As I walk away from the school and away from people, I stop halfway home. "You there, Hikari?" I felt the wind blow pass me. "Everyone misses you. Arashi misses you the most. I see him in tears ever since you fell into that coma." Tears started to leak from my eyes. "I miss you too, Nee-chan." I gave a smile to something behind me, hoping it was her as I continued my walk home.

Hikari's POV

I walked behind Hikaru-niisan. I missed his warm hugs the most while being like this. I knew he's felt me for the longest time. I watched as he stopped suddenly close to home and just talk into the air. "You there, Hikari?" A gust of wind blew pass us both. I smiled and spoke even though he couldn't hear me. "Yes, I'm here, Nii-san." Tears welled up in my eyes as he spoke. 

"Everyone misses you. Arashi misses you the most. I see him in tears ever since you fell into the coma." I saw he had tears in his eyes as he turned back towards me even though he couldn't see me.

"I miss you too, Nee-chan." That broke my heart right there. I dropped to my knees and sobbed as I yelled. "Damn you Nakamura-san!" I wiped my eyes fiercely as I got up and ran after Hikaru-nii as he just walked into the house. "I'm home!" he called in as Arashi came running down stairs. "Onii-san!" he jumped into Hikaru-nii's arms as Hikaru spun him around in a circle.

"How are you Arashi?" the little browned haired green eyed little boy stared up at Hikaru. "I'm ok… I miss Onee-chan. Will she ever come back?" Tears once again welled up in my eyes as I stared at my baby brother's face, tears started to spring from his eyes. "I miss her so much!" Arashi hugged Hikaru as he cried into his blazer jacket. I felt like shit because I knew they worried about me. They knew I was still here. I realized just then that Shouta and I are the same. His family misses him but doesn't know he's still here.

I knew what to do to help Kazehaya's friends and family believe that he's alive.

Sawako's POV

I layed in bed as the sun started to peek through my window. I knew it was morning and a Saturday so I barely bothered to wake up. When I did my parents had already eaten breakfast. They saved my stuff and had put it in the fridge for later. I wasn't very hungry anyway.

The most sudden thing to even happen that morning was when the phone started to ring. "I got it!" I picked up. "Moshi mosh, Kuronuma residents." I tried to sound cheery for a change. "Hello, do you know a Kazehaya Shouta?" a female voice was on the other line who sounded funny and out of place.

"Hai. Why?" I asked as my palms began to sweat and my hands began to shake as well. "We recently found out he's still alive but in a comatose state." I thanked the person for the discovery as I hanged up the phone. "You're still alive, Kazehaya-kun…" I covered my mouth with my hand before I let out a cry for joy and relief. Tears rolled fresh and hot down my cheeks as smiled and stared out the kitchen window.

Kazehaya's POV

I watched Sawako have a calm reaction to the new over the telephone until she said. "You're still alive, Kazehaya-kun." My mind went blank as I screamed. "She knows I'm ALIVE!" I quickly ran out of the house, well more like through the house and walls itself and raced down to the River where I hoped Hikari would be.

When I got there she was already sitting by the river bank looking at the fishes swim through the shallow water. "Hikari!" I cuffed my hands around my mouth and yelled. She poked her head up and looked at me before waving. "Shouta-kun! Ohayo!" I walked down towards her.

"How did you like the news?" I was confused for a second. "I already know that Sawako-chan got that phone call. Duh, I was with my parents visiting my body when they gave her that call." I knew she was lying through her teeth but I didn't press her for info.

"How's your bother?" She gave a sad smile as she rested her head on her knees. "They're fine. I got two. My twin, Hikaru goes to your school. I saw him earlier talking with Sawako, giving support since he knows I'm still alive and wandering." She looked up at me. "My baby brother, Arashi is the sweetest kid. He misses me like crazy because he adores me and my brother more than his own dad because he's practically our step brother but we treat him as if he was full blood."

"I got that as well, my brother Touta is probably crying or messing with my stuff as usual." I sighed but laughed. "Does things like this ever get better?" I rested my head on my arms.

"It does eventually. Let's hope God is watching out for us." she gave a smile before being captivated by the water again.

Sawako's POV

I told the news to mom and dad about how Kazehaya was still alive. They were both surprised and told me to run over to his family's home and let them know as well. I called up Chizuru and told her the amazing news. Apparently Ayane and their boyfriends were over at her house.

I had just remembered Kento was out of town that week when we all thought Kazehaya-kun was dead. Kento was confused when he spoke up. "Since when was Kazehaya dead?!" he sounded offended in a way which wasn't like him. So I told Chizuru I would come by later as I changed to go see Kazehaya's family.

On my way there I passed a familiar blond. "Hikaru-san!" I called. Hikaru looked back at me. "Oi, Sawako. How are you?" I bowed in respect to him. "I'm fine, I received some good news on the phone today." We started to walk. "About what?" he looked curious a bit. I felt two presences behind us apparently one was familiar but the other was new and seemed to be hovering over Hikaru.

"Oh the hospital called! They had news about Kazehaya. He's not dead after all." The smile wouldn't fade from my face. "Sougoi, that's so nice to hear. Anyway, where you off to this early in the morning?" Hikaru smiled back at me in awe and surprise about the news.

"I'm going by Kazehaya's house to see his family and tell them the good news. Kazehaya would want that at least cause his parents maybe a little crazy to him but they're nice and would want to know as well." I chuckled as I asked. "What about you, Hikaru-san?"

"Oh just to get some..." he trailed off as we heard a shout. "Nii-san!" A little boy about 6 years old came running down the street in shorts and a graphic t-shirt holding a blue cellphone. "Arashi! What are you doing?" Hikaru grabbed the boy and lifted the boy high up before snatching the cellphone from the kid. "Hey, Momma wanted me to come with you so she gave me your cellphone and said chase after your nii-san." Arashi, who was the little boy with Brown hair and green eyes.

"Arashi, meet my new friend Kuronuma Sawako. Sawako-chan this is my baby brother, Arashi. Say hi, Arashi and be nice." Hikaru frowned at the boy till he gave me a small wave and a cheeky smile. "Hi Sawako-san! She looks like Onee-chan."

_Onee-chan? _I looked quite puzzled as I stared at the little boy. "Oh. Hi, Arashi-san." I gave him a smile as we walked down the street once again. "What were you getting again, Hikaru?" I looked at him. "Just some things where is that house at?" I pointed to the next street.

"I gotta go. See you at school Hikaru." I didn't bother asking about they're sister because it would've been rude. I hurried my feet along till I was halfway down the street in front of Kazehaya's house.

I caught my breath as I walked up and knocked on the door. Touta answered the door again. "Sawako-nee!" He cheered as I walked in. "Touta-san, where's your parents at?" "Mamma's in the kitchen and Dad is in the living room." Touta led me inside as I discarded my shoes on the genkun as I walked towards the living room while Touta brought Mrs. Kazehaya into the main room.

"Hello." I said as I sat next to Mr. Kazehaya, his stern face soften when he looked at me. "Hello, Sawako, what you doing up so early on the weekend?" Touta walked in with his mom as she sat down. "What's up Sawako-chan?" she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Shouta…" they all looked down for a second before I spoke up again. "I got a call from the hospital this morning, they did some stuff and found out Shouta is still alive, but fell into a coma after getting hit by that truck." They're expressions changed to a little hopeful after my words reach them.

"That's great news, Sawako-chan. Thank you for letting us know. Shouta would've wanted you to be the one to tell us." his mom smiled greatly at me. I felt warmth go through me. "He would! I know he would've been happier me telling you." Tears fell down my face as Shouta's Mom asked me to stay with them for Lunch, which I accepted with a lifted spirit.

Kazehaya's POV

Earlier:

I waved hi to Hikari when Sawako saw her brother. "Hikari-chan!" I called when she turned to look at me. "Oi Shouta. How's it going so far now?" I gave a warm smile. "It's good, Sawako's on her way to see my family and tell them the good news. I hope they'll be happy." Hikari nudged my shoulder.

"They will, don't worry." She gave a smile to the person in front of her. "That's my twin, Hikaru-niisan." I looked at the blond next to Sawako, who was explaining what they were doing for the day. "He goes to my school right?" Hikari nodded before a voice cut her brother off. "Nii-san!" a little boy age 6 with brown hair and bright green eyes ran over and through Hikari to Hikaru. "Arashi-nii." Hikari whimpered as she covered her face with her hair.

All I could think was that must be her little brother she mentioned earlier at the river bank. "He looks like you guys for being a step brother." I chattered which made Hikari smile. "He's the only joy I had out of my years of life. Hikaru had many friends. I was always the shy respectable twin while he was the intelligent but goofy twin. You remind me of him cause your kind and silly." She looked at me and gave me a smile while still having tears in her eyes.

I gave her an encouraging smile. "One day you should follow me follow Sawako to her friend's house. She made them by herself and I was proud when she finally had friends." I stared at Sawako as she took off running down the street to my house. "Bye, Hikari! See you later!" I called as I took off after Sawako.

She waved back and called to me. "I'll take you up on that offer one day!" I smiled as I chased Sawako a half of a block before she stopped a few steps from my house. I looked at her. "Sawako, don't push yourself." I looked at her with worry I know she can't see as she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

My kid brother opened the door with a cheerful smile plastered on his face. Soon I faded into the talk until Sawako told my parents what happened. "Shouta…" I saw them all look a bit down; I bit my lip with worry as Sawako continued. "I got a call from the hospital this morning; they did a few things and found out that Shouta is still alive. He felt into a coma after the truck hit him." I clenched my fist as my mother spoke.

"That's great news, Sawako-chan. Thanks for letting us know. Shouta would've wanted you to be the one to tell us." Tears fell from my face as I almost let out a cry of relief. "Mom, Dad, Touta…" I listened to Sawako. "He would! I know he would've been happier me telling you."

More tears fell from my face. "Sawako… Sawako… Thank you…" I sobbed into my hands as my mom invited Sawako to eat Lunch there. "I'm still here, Sawako!" I cried in my hands as my dog, Maru walked into the kitchen but not before shaking his tail and looking in my direction. Relief and hope filled up my heart as I smiled at Maru before waving him off before disappearing from his view.

**This one was a real dozy because I had to not cry but put enough emotions in. now you now Hikari is the twin of Hikaru and is sister to Arashi who both are in the same school as Sawako and Kazehaya. **

**And just so u know for later Suzuki's last name is Nakamura so you don't forget in case I just use his last name. You got to know a bit more about the twins and how the twins are helping Kazehaya and Sawako cope with everything going on. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review favorite me, this story or both and until next time XD **


	4. Chapter 3: Ties to reality

**I'm thinking of making this the chapter where Sawako figures out about Kazehaya in a sense. Idk how I'm going to approach it so just stick with this XD**

**I changed Kazehaya's speech from Italic to regular face because he talks to Hikari and it makes more sense for that to happen. **

**I thought this song fitted their situation you can listen to it and tell me XD**

Chapter 3: Ties to reality

_I found another point of view…_

_Just a dead end avenue._

_I'm growing closer back to you._

_Just what I don't wanna do_

_Just what I don't wanna do_

_Is to fall in front of you._

_And you can break and you can mend,_

_For all the wrongs that you defend_

_You'll learn the hard way in the end_

_So stay in my memory_

_You can hide out there_

_Don't take all my thoughts today_

_So I can start to begin again._

_So stay in my memory_

_You can hide out there_

_Don't take all my thoughts today_

_So I can start to begin again._

_Stay in my memory-Bim_

Sawako's POV

After having Lunch with Kazehaya's family I decided to take a walk down to Chizuru's place even though she and Ayane's boyfriends are there. I let out a lonesome sigh as I feel the presence isn't with me as I walk a slow way to the house in the windy breeze.

Kazehaya's POV

While Sawako enjoyed lunch with my parents I went and searched for Hikari who was back at the river bed once again. "Hikari-chan!" I called as she looked my way. "Shouta-kun!" She waved back as I reached for her arm. "Follow me, today is the day I make that promise come true!"

We both vanished from that spot by the river and appeared as Sawako reached Chizuru's house. I heard Sawako gasp and turn to look our way. My eyes widen as she spoke. "H-hello?" she looked scared for a second. "Gomen, Sawako." I sighed as Chizuru opened the front door.

"Okarei, Sawa-chan!" she pulled Sawako inside as we both went through the door inside Chizuru's home. We followed them upstairs. My jaw dropped when I saw who else was in the room. "Okarei, Sadako-chan!" Kento cheerily cried out from his spot beside Ayane. "Eh?! Nani?!" I dropped my head to my lap as I collapsed on the floor. "What's he doing here?!" Hikari looked at me then looked at Kento.

"You dislike him for some reason." I shook my head at her response. We both watched as Sawako talked with her friends.

Sawako's POV

I talked to Chizuru about my dad at Kazehaya's house and I even mention Hikaru and his baby brother, Arashi. "I remember that name, Takahashi? He had that sister who jumped the ledge of that bridge by the river bank." Ayane spoke. Ryu spoke up. "Isn't she just in a coma? I heard that often when you're in a coma often enough your spirit wanders around till it finds one specific person it knows and stays with them."

I choked on the drink Chizuru fetched for me before I sat down and started to cough violently. Chizuru's room was pretty much like mine except with carpet flooring. Everyone looked at me. "What's wrong Sadako-chan?" Kento asked first after I calmed down. I explained the presence that followed me after Kazehaya's incident and how Hikaru has one following him and now how I felt both presences in the room.

"They're both in here?!" Everyone cried out. Kento slammed a hand down on the floor. "Matte!" He pulled from his bag an Ouija board. "I got this while I was away Christmas Eve. Sorry, Ayane-chan." She nodded at him as he placed it in the center of us. "Grab a note book and pencil." Chizuru got up and grabbed the things.

Kazehaya's POV

"Shit." I slammed my head down on the rug. "Shouta, what are we gonna do?" I got up and with inner spirit strength I took the pencil from Chizuru and the notebook. Everyone gasped as they watched the pencil fly off the paper as I wrote.

"_Don't touch the Ouija board, it's dangerous! - Kazehaya"_

"Shouta!" Sawako screamed as she covered her mouth to stop her cries.

"_I missed you Sawako-chan. Thank you for telling my family. I saw what you did.-Kazehaya" _

Tears poured down her face. I felt as if she could see me. Hikari took the pencil from me then started to scribble a few words.

"_Kazehaya has told me so much about you, Sawako-chan. Please take care of my brothers till I wake up again. Then can we be friends? - Hikari Takahashi"_

"She's Hikaru's sister. Of course Hikari-chan, Thanks for helping Kazehaya-kun. Where are you guys at?" Sawako smiled as she looked hopeful. Everyone else looked stupefied by the event occurring in front of them.

Hikari continued to write faster. _"Sawako-chan, we're stuck in the middle of life and death, we're here but not gone yet either, what Ayane said is true, I was knocked off the bridge by an angry spirit, the little boy Kazehaya and you saw that night on Christmas day in the street. He's dangerous. – Hikari"_

Sawako gasped in horror as she looked desperate for my spirit. "Kazehaya-kun was bleeding after the truck hit him. I though you died, Shouta." Tears fell from her face. Ryu looked around the room trying to find me as I laughed at his failed results.

"_Sawako-chan, be careful, please. The boy knows you! He wanted you to be the one hit that night by the truck. He wants you! Try and remember a boy by the name of Suzuki Nakamura! –Kazehaya" _

Sawako and everyone else gasped at the paper that I just wrote on. Sawako started to sob harder. "Kazehaya, I'm scared… has he seen me? What has he done… what's he gonna do?!"

"_He saw you the night I fell into that coma, the walk you and Ryu had to Chizuru's, he was right behind you. I scared him away and haven't seen him since. He's tormenting both me and Hikari. We gotta figure something out on how to stop him. We're gonna need expert help on evil spirits- Kazehaya"_

I lean back in relief that she knew I was beside her the whole time. God how I loved her so and now I wish I could hug her. Ayane and Chizuru held Sawako close as she cried in both relief and fear for what was to come soon. I picked up the pad and wrote. _"Sawako-chan?-Kazehaya"_

"Yes, Shouta-kun?" She wiped her eyes before blowing her nose in a tissue. It hurt me to see her cry tears for me when I should be the one crying. But I remembered, Suzuki is the reason for her tears. I clenched my hand on the pencil as I wrote.

"_Sawako-chan, I need you to be brave for me and strong. I might be gone and away from you for a few days. I must find Suzuki and put a stop to this. Hikari will watch over you in case he comes. In the meantime find some spiritual help, ask for guidance and protection from Suzuki- Kazehaya"_

Sawako's hand touched the paper. "Don't leave me alone, Shouta-kun…" Tears stained the paper. I looked directly at her. "I love you, Shouta…" She sobbed which hurt my heart and made my determination more worth finding Suzuki.

"_I love you, Sawako. Bye Bye." _I dropped the pencil as Sawako cried harder to me. "Shouta, be careful!" Chizuru rubbed her arm as I walked out of the house passing Hikari. "Protect her, Hikari-chan." She widens her eyes at my determined facial expression. "Shouta, you know I will. Please, for her sake, come back when you can't find him." Hikari disappeared from my view as she vanished upstairs as I walked out of the house.

Sawako's POV

Everyone watched my sob my eyes out as I felt the other presence walk in to the room. "Hikari-chan will he be ok?" Something lifted the pencil and wrote on the paper. _"For your sake, he will be. He really does love you. I haven't seen that much devotion since the time Hikaru fought my parents in order to keep my body hooked up and alive. He and Arashi know I'm here more like he knows but Arashi knows I'm not gone. Hikaru loves me just as much as Kazehaya loves you.- Hikari"_

"I hope so." Tears ran down my face once again.

Suzuki's POV

That girl… Sawako. She got more beautiful as she grew up. She was adorable when we were kids. She was lonely all the time, I made her feel better. The stupid doctors couldn't even save me when I got leukemia, Hikari cared and so did Sawako. I wished that Sawako had gotten hit by that truck instead of that repulsive boy, Kazehaya.

My love for her is stronger than yours Kazehaya. And I'll prove it when I get you out of my way. I've loved her since before my death and you will pay for taking her away from me!

**Sheesh now we can see how obsessive Suzuki is from just that. Btw those were just his thoughts alone. He maybe a kid but he's doing some bad stuff to good people. **

**Any questions? **

**Will Kazehaya be able to find Suzuki? Wait and see**

**Can Hikari protect Sawako if Suzuki confronts her? She promised Kazehaya so maybe**

**Is Sawako safe from Suzuki? Apparently not if Kazehaya was able to make contact with her. **

**Your questions will be answered soon.**

**Please favorite the story or favorite me or both and please review telling me how I did and if I should change anything in the story. **

**This story might come to a close because we have all these events happening as quickly as it already is! **

**See you next chapter XD **


	5. Chapter 4: Finding you

**This chapter I want to dedicate this to my best friend, Ashley who just recently left Fan Fiction because of certain issues. If you're reading this Ashley-neechan, I hope you know you've helped me create great characters, great plot ideas for many of my stories and thank you so much for all of the reviews you gave me when nobody else did. I hope one day we meet in the world we live in, please remember me forever cause I will remember you. You'll always be my favorite person who's shared so much with me for the past several months, it was short getting to know you but I love you, nee-chan and I will miss you…**

Chapter 4: Finding you

_There you stand opened heart_

_-Opened doors_

_Full of life with the world that's wanting more_

_But I can see when the lights start to fade_

_The day is done and your smile has gone away_

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe_

_May I love you_

_May I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down._

_May I- Trading Yesterday _

Sawako's Pov

It's been a few weeks since Kazehaya made contact with me and everyone that day at Chizuru's house. I really miss him and I hope he's safe. Hikari tries to comfort me every so often even Ayane and Chizuru have trouble keeping me hopeful when I feel like I'm gonna puke. He told me to remember a boy by the name of Suzuki Nakamura? Huh, maybe I should ask my parents if they ever saw him.

Hikaru tries to tell me things he's learned from Hikari while she was on the other side of our plane of existence, it's no wonder Kazehaya could see me but I could only feel a presence and not exactly know who it is.

It's Tuesday and Chizuru and Ayane want to hang out with me along with Kento and Ryu, so I asked Hikaru to come along to keep me from being a third wheel in any of their relationships. We all go shopping or just walk around town. I felt a chill run down my back.

I looked behind me but I could only see Hikari's presence as she layed a warm but chilling hand on my back. She and Kazehaya have mastered somewhat of making their bodies appear on this plane even though it's a struggle to maintain it, Hikari just uses it ever so often to let me know she's the one following me.

I turn back around to see everyone looking at me. "N-nani?" I sweat drop at their expression which is full of worry and wonder. Chizuru and Ayane know me well enough to give the look. It's known as the spill-your-guts-look. They've mastered it well, so I still freak out when they give me it.

Chizuru speaks up first. "Nani?! That's all you have to say? We almost left you behind if Hikaru hadn't noticed you in your Ghostly daze." Ever since Kazehaya left my side to find Suzuki, Chizuru calls my wandering gaze Ghostly because she knows my eyes still search for him even though they can't see him.

"G-gomen, Chizuru. Gomen, Hikaru-san. Sorry for worrying you. I felt a chill all of a sudden and it startled me." I stuttered a bit as I look back at Kento who just gave me a smile as well as Ryu. We all started to walk again and looked around town.

Something caught my attention as I turned to see a strange looking shop. "Eh..?" I looked at it as Hikaru bumped my shoulder by accident. "Dajioubu, Sawako-chan?" he looked at me for a second before looking at the shop. "Ooh a spiritual shop! This could help us out greatly. Kazehaya told you to look for spiritual guidance, ne?" Hikaru called the others as we walked in.

"This place looks cool," Kento murmured as he lifted the veil from his face.

"Hello, and welcome to my shop." The woman was a beauty; she was tall but not lanky but had curves that could be seen from her gypsy dress, she had brown hair with red tips that almost looked like blood. Her charcoal eyes stared at me with amazement. I gasped when she walked closer over to me. "Shizumi Chiyo desu ga." The woman sighed before walking to a nearby table with several stacks of books on it.

**(A/n she mostly just said my name is Chiyo Shizumi)**

"Ano, Sawako Kuronuma, these are my friends." I gestured to the others beside me. Chiyo-chan wasn't looking at them. Or me, but behind my shoulder at Hikari.

"You have a spirit following you." She looked intrigued by it. I nodded. "I feel a dark force following you, and kind soul is over shadowing you against the evil spirit." She looked at her cards and her crystal ball like the one we had at the festival.

"Kazehaya and Suzuki." I muttered in awareness. Chiyo looked back at me before waving to my friends. "I must help Sawako, so please leave for now and come back later. She will be fine." Chiyo sounded desperate but serious at the same time.

I looked at everyone and nodded, Hikaru was the last to leave, still hesitant to leave. "Go, Hikaru-san. I will be fine." I said as boldly as I could which made him walk out without looking back.

I looked at Chiyo. She offered me a seat. "I must teach you to protect your mind and heart from the evil that is trying to corrupt you. That kind soul, Kazehaya you said, he is trying to protect you. As long as he and that spirit next to you are still present the dark force can't touch you. But you have to protect yourself in case something happens to them."

She pulled out a book from her stack. It was a book of spells and magic charms. "I'm learning spiritual magic?!" I gasped in total shock. "This is for your safety; your friends will also be in danger if that force gets too close. That spirit, Kazehaya, he must have meaning in your life. This magic, when you learn it, can help locate him if he's far away and will help you stay connected. It will also protect him as well if done right." Chiyo spoke carefully as we went through the spells.

Several hours had pass and by the time my friends came back, I was exhausted and I had mastered most of the spells and even gained Chiyo's respect enough to take the spell book from her shop to use. "Thank you so much, Chiyo-chan." I bowed as Hikaru walked over. "What happened in there?" he asked, I just looked at him and said. "I was learning Magic in there."

Chiyo waved us off as we all went to get something to eat.

Kazehaya's POV

I felt home sick in a way. I was unfamiliar with this place that I don't know where my vanishing trick would take me if I used it now. My connection to Sawako was weak as a thread. I could barely feel where she is now even with my enhanced spirit powers that Hikari and I have been learning.

"Damn it." I walked through another aisle way, I stumbled over a box and hit my head on a trash can. "Shit! Being a spirit sucks when I can't figure my way out of anything. I've never been on this side of town."

I rubbed my head as I closed my eyes. _I hope your ok, Sawako. Find me. _I only thought as I fell into black.

Sawako's POV

I felt a sharp pain go through my chest. I clutched my hand to my chest over my heart as Hikaru notices me stumbling in the street. "Sawako, what's wrong?!" He looked at me. After I caught my breath as I muttered as all of my friends look at me. "Kazehaya… he needs my help! I have to use the spell Chiyo taught me."

Hikari became visible to speak. "Sawako, I felt it too. Kazehaya has been wandering around too much. Without his connection to this world, his spirit will fade away." Something clicked in my mind. _Connection! I'm Kazehaya's connection to this world. Mama told me that when spirits come back they have one option to have a connection with one person and they have to stay with that person till they figure out what needs to be fulfilled. _

I reached into my bag and grabbed the Magic book. I turned to the page which is the first spell Chiyo taught me.

_Connecting to a lost spirit- spell_

I concentrated and muttered the words on the page. I felt the air wrap around everyone. Soon everything was fuzzy. I opened my eyes and Hikaru looked confused. "Where she go?" I waved my hand in front of him. I look next to me and I saw a blond curly hair with green eyes. "Who are you?" she pointed to herself. "I'm Hikari! You spell backfired!" She made her voice vocal.

"Hikaru-nii! Sawako isn't gone; she's still in front of you only you can't see her." Hikaru blinked at Hikari's voice. "Her damn spell backfired and now she's trapped in between?!" Hikaru slammed his fist on a mail box.

"Hikaru-san, I'm fine. This way I can sense Kazehaya better." I yelled which he heard. "We'll follow you." Hikari made her hand visible and grabbed Hikaru's hand. "Follow us!" She yelled again as I took off running in the direction of Kazehaya's distress.

"Where is he at, Sawa-chan?!" Chizuru and Ayane yelled as they ran beside me. "He's in the bad side of town. We have to hurry I can feel him fading."

_Kazehaya, don't you dare disappear on me! _My thoughts screamed as we slowly got closer as we crossed the bridge Hikari was almost killed at. I slowed to a walk, taking a few steps at a time. "Stay here!" I yelled at everyone as Hikari followed after me.

"Sawako, be careful!" Chizuru screamed. They all knew I was vulnerable in the between I could get found out by Suzuki and he would think I died. I can't let him sense me till I fix my spell.

Soon we reached an alie way next to a restaurant I looked behind the trash can and saw Kazehaya unconscious and covered in dirt. "Kazehaya-kun!" I ran around the trash can and leaned him against the brick wall. "Kazehaya-kun, wake up! You can't leave me, I'm right here! I can see you plain as day. We'll be in trouble if Suzuki finds us!" I shake his shoulders.

Kazehaya's POV

I could hear a voice. It was familiar but my body refused to response to anything. _Sawako? _My eyes started to flicker open. When I looked I saw Sawako sitting in front of me, tears down her face. "Sawako?" it was strange because she was looking right at me and I didn't even raise my voice above normal speech. "I can see and hear you, Kazehaya-kun." She smiled.

"My spell may have backfired and caused me to be caught in the between but I'm glad I found you." I didn't even know what she was talking about till I heard that ugly voice. "Nice to see you Kazehaya." My breath caught up my throat as I didn't even let Sawako see who it was because I was already dragging her behind me with Hikari throwing spirit orbs at him from the surrounding area.

Sawako gasped. "Was that Nakamura?!" She yelled as I ran faster, pulling her along. "Yes, we need to go invisible for a while so stay close with me he can't sense you well because you're still human." Kazehaya grabbed both my hands as my vision blurred before we were in front of Hikaru and the others once again. Hikari came following after.

"We need to run now!" I made my hand visible as I grabbed Chizuru's hand pulling her along while Kazehaya stayed close. Everyone else followed behind.

Suzuki's POV

I have you now, Sawako-chan. And this time you won't return to the human world. You'll be stuck here just like the others. I'll find you and when I do, you'll be mine once and for all…

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold…_

_To give you all that your heart needs the most_

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in _

_And you can't breathe,_

_May I love you_

_May I be your shield_

_When no one can be found,_

_May I lay you down._

_All that's made me_

_Is all worth trading_

_Just to have one moment with you_

_So I will let go _

_All that I know_

_Knowing that you're here with me_

_For your love is changing me_

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep _

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe,_

_May I love you_

_May I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down_

**Sheesh, well a lot of stuff happened this time. Kazehaya almost disappeared, Sawako learned to use magic and backfired her first try using a spell on her own and now they're getting hunted down by Suzuki himself. **

**Things are just going to get crazier. Sorry if this seems speeded through I wanted to finish this chapter because I have been sick for three days and haven't touched my laptop for a few days. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you next time **


	6. Chapter 5: You're still here

**Ohayo and ohkeri to the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this one cause it's more slowed down after the frequent rushed chapters XD **

Chapter 5: You're still here

_Yesterday I died_

_Tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide_

_Beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies_

_Losing what was found_

_A world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_

_Somehow_

_Sundown…._

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we call home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes,_

_With splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

_Love gone…_

_For so long…_

_And this day's ending_

_Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken _

_Rejecting your love_

_Without _

_Love gone wrong_

_Lifeless words carry on_

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the end's beginning_

_Who I am from the start _

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go and I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_There's a light _

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer _

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand _

_Why my heart is so broken _

_Rejecting your love_

_Without_

_Love gone wrong_

_Lifeless words carry on_

_But I know _

_All I know is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go and I will run _

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years wasted gain_

_All is lost hope remains _

_And this war's not over_

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones _

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all…_

_Yesterday I died_

_Tomorrows bleeding_

_Shattered-Trading yesterday_

Chizuru's Pov

I couldn't understand a damn thing that's been going on, first was that Kazehaya was still alive… but was stuck in where?! The between? I could get that across my brain but what didn't make sense was the kid Sawako and Kazehaya had run from, saying it was the evil that kept Kazehaya and Hikari stuck in the between. My brain was stuck trying to wrap around the idea because it was so confusing.

Everyone was confused when Sawako suddenly ended up in the between because of a wonky spell going off the deep end, how could we even trust Chiyo to fix this problem when apparently Suzuki was somewhere in the neighborhood.

Ayane and I both felt bad after Sawako's mom explained to all of us about Suzuki who was close with Sawako before he died. Everyone was now worried what Suzuki would do if he got his hands on Sawako. This was troublesome indeed.

I was nervous leaving Sawa-chan alone, Ayane-chin felt the same way as she met my gaze as we all talk about it the day before school days started over again for the week. Ryu and Kento were just as worried but I think the only optimist in the room was Hikaru who had convinced Hikari to stay with Sawako and Kazehaya. "You need to help protect Sawako in case Suzuki comes back." Hikaru said to his invisible twin.

"Hikaru-niisan, what about you? What if he attacks you and everyone else, we're already defenseless. Suzuki-kun is too powerful as is! We need help." Hikari's voice was high and urgent as if she was afraid of something bad happening or even knew something was gonna happen.

"We'll be fine, remember? He wants Sawako. He may mess with us to get Sawako to force her hand but we can't take the risk of him taking Sawako either. You need to stick with them! What if Arashi was in Sawako's place?! We'd do everything to protect him, right?"

Hikari gasped in shock. "Arashi-nii…" her voice came out scattered and scared. "I'll do it, Hikaru-nii… but be careful." I could hear tears in her voice as she silently sobbed as we all made our way home.

Sawako's POV

Hikaru-san told Hikari-chan to stay with us in case something bad went wrong. She reluctantly agreed even though she wanted to be and stand by his side in case he got attacked by Suzuki. I was worried too.

Everyone went to school today so it was just Hikari-chan, Kazehaya-kun and me wandering around as we could to avoid Suzuki. Kazehaya-kun and Hikari-chan try to hide me as much as they can but I feel like Suzuki will just find us anyway.

That was until Hikari-chan ported us to the bridge… the bridge I see in the distance when I walked to school. Kazehaya-kun held my hand as we walked trying to give me as much support as he could in our situation.

After hiding as well as we could under the bridge in the river, Hikari-chan went away to visit Hikaru-san at school. My hair was tumbling in the vacant wind that blew under the bridge, my scarf blowing along with it. I stared at Kazehaya-kun who wore what I saw him wear back on the day he fell in the street, minus his scarf. His jacket was a tattered mess but it was ok for him.

He met my gaze before running through the shallow river to hug me tight. "I missed you…" he whispered in my ear. I felt something warm and wet on my neck, Shouta-kun was crying. I hugged him back twice as hard for how long he watched me on endless nights without me knowing for so long.

"Shouta… you were always there, weren't you?" I hugged him tighter than my arms could handle but I didn't want to let go of him again in case he would vanish on me. He hugged me back as well. "I was always there, watching you. Hoping one day you could see me; that I was still around, how much I love you so much I wouldn't leave you alone."

Shouta ran his fingers down the length of my hair as my hands gripped his jacket, holding tightly to him as we enjoy each other's company. Soon as we leaned back to look at each other, Shouta cupped my face and leaned forward as tears came to my eyes and before I even knew it a spark grew as he kissed me, it set off fireworks and forest fires that one spark was so powerful. He kissed me three times before hugging me close once again.

"I love you, Sawako." He was blushing beet red when he looked back at me after our third kiss. I blushed too, but more from nerves and not from embarrassment. He sat next to me as we hid deeper inside the underpass of the river to keep hidden. For all we knew, Hikari would lead the others here to keep us all protected.

Soon I talked to him about how kind Hikaru was to me after the funeral session in the gym and to my surprise, he saw the whole thing as well and laughed when he said he saw both me and Joe crying the hardest out of everyone and to more surprise, Hikari had met him just outside the gym. That was very convenient in a way.

We both laughed and messed around till Hikari made her way back to us with Hikaru-san. We all walked to my house as Chizuru explained gently how Kazehaya was still alive and how I was stuck in the same state he's in except my whole human body is in the between. My parents were freaking out bad. I felt bad for hurting them.

While Chizuru talked to them with Ayane and everyone I snuck away and out of the house. As I walked from the house I ended up bumping my nose into someone. "Eep!" I squealed as I noticed it was Kazehaya-kun who looked down at me. "What's wrong, Kuronuma?" his eyes were gentle and a little sad spoken.

I looked up at him. My eyes were clouded with tears as I looked away. "I've caused so much trouble." I murmured. Kazehaya didn't reach to turn me around to face him but instead grabbed me by my waist and held me close. "You're no trouble, Kuronuma-kun." I could tell he was blushing because he buried his face in my hair.

I tried to smile but it failed as Kazehaya-kun just hugged me close. "We'll get through this together. Nakamura Suzuki won't touch you, I promise. We'll get out of this plane together or not at all. I won't leave you and I know you wouldn't leave me here." One of his hands ran up my back in a sort of comfort as he hugged me close. I looked at him.

"Suzuki, I know he wants me. But what do I have that he wants? He couldn't want a friend after so many years…" I muttered under my breath. "He just wants you, Sawako. He told me you should've died. If you had been hit by that car he would've gotten you quicker and I wouldn't even know you were in danger. So if anything… I'm grateful I got hit by that truck!" in once quick motion, Kazehaya spun me around and squeezed me to his chest.

Shouta's POV

I couldn't stand Kuronuma-kun putting herself down. I already knew Suzuki was after her but it pains me knowing that if she had gotten hit by that truck instead of me. I would've never seen her again, because he would've taken her away even if she was in a coma. Tears leaked from my eyes as I clutched her closer to me. She held on to me as well.

My mind was whirling and I could barely think as I kissed her gently as we slowly went into it. She moved back a bit and looked at me again. She grabbed my hand and led us both back to the house for unknown reasons. Everyone was about to leave as we walked in. "See you guys later." We both said together. Hikari looked at me before smiling. "See you two tomorrow; let's meet under the bridge again." She hugged Sawako for a brief second before running after Hikaru who waved at Sawako. Chizuru and Ayane waved bye to us as Kento and Ryu just smiled as they all went their separate ways for the evening.

Since we didn't need to eat or anything, we just walked up to her room, which is exactly how it was the day I came over that first time. It was clean and cute looking. I wasn't surprised at all actually. She got out her bedding to sleep on and together we both put it out and layed down.

"I love you, Sawako." I blushed a bit as I said it. I hugged her close as we rested on the bedding. I hoped for a moment that this would be just a crazy dream that I was still awake and Sawako and I were at school, both living our lives.

Hikaru's POV

I worried constantly over Sawako-chan that Arashi has begun to notice something is wrong with my behavior, he guesses either I'm dating someone or I go bar hopping like mine and Hikari's father did before he died. I try to fool him a few times saying I'm just hanging with some of my classmates. I can already tell he knows that's not it.

Mother has even noticed and even Hiroku, Arashi's dad has noticed something. Hikari understands my means of helping everyone out and tries to help me close conversations countered on me. Hikari cares as much as I do about their situation and I'm sure everyone is just as worried about something happening to them.

Hikari's POV

I can see the tense look in my twin's eyes. He's as scared as I am about Kazehaya and Sawako. They both need all the help they can get to fix this. "Hikaru-nii." I whisper in his ear on our way back home from school the next day, Sawako and Kazehaya promised to hide out in Sawako's house for the time being. "Nani, Hikari-neechan?" He asked as he kept walking as if to look and act normal.

"How about we go find that Chiyo lady and ask for help from her? She must know that Sawako is in even more danger being in my plane instead of in yours." I asked as we walk down the block towards home. "Sou ne but if she's unable to help us with the current situation, and then what can we do then?" he turns to look at me.

"Nii-san, we must help them. We have to do everything we can to help. If Chiyo can't help us, then we can always look somewhere else." I protested as he turned away from me. "What about the spell book?" He looks at me once more but with a more intense stare.

"What about it?" I threw my arm up in the air as if exhausted from this entire conversation. "We need it! What happened to it after Sawako disappeared from my plane of existence and went into yours?" I looked down and tried to recall. That blonde boy… Kento! "Kento-kun has the book, but only Ayane-chan knows where he lives!" I burst out in shock and exclamation.

"We have to find him and get the book back!" Hikaru replies as we both chase off to find Ayane's home.

Sawako's POV

I sighed once again as me and Kazehaya play a simple minded game. Shouta looked at me. "Nani, Sawako-chan?" His brown eyes stare at me as he observed my expression. "I'm just bored, Shouta-kun." I lean my head on my arm against the table in my small bedroom. Hikari made us promise to stay put until she returned. It's just too boring doing nothing half the time.

"Sou da na. Gomen, Sawako-chan." He looks up at me with a sly smile but has a hint of sadness in it. "Omae baka, don't be sad." I crawl to his side and pinch his cheek. "Ite! Why you do that for?" he frowned in response. I just stared at him and pouted. "When Hikari-chan gonna come back? It's been two hours." I look up at my clock on the wall which read 6:00.

**(A/n: I don't know when Japan lets their kids out of school so I'm going with just the usual 4:00 time)**

"Hai, she has been gone for a while. Want to go check up on Ryu and Chizuru?" he asked with a big grin on his face. My eyes widen as I nodded. "Let's scare them!" I laughed as Kazehaya grabbed my arm and we ported to Ryu's room where Chizuru is already playing a video game with Ryu on his gaming system. Kazehaya looked at me and counted down as we both shouted. "Hai, Chizuru, Ryu!"

They both screamed so loud Chizuru actually hurt our ear drums. "What the hell, Kazehaya, Sawako-chan?!" She yelled at us as she spun her head around to try and see where we were. Both I and Kazehaya were laughing in snickers as she yelled at Ryu as well. "They're pranking us now, Damnit!"

We busted out laughing as we made ourselves visible. I held onto Shouta as he was rolling on the floor. "Shouta-kun, your awful!" tears sprang into my eyes as he continued to laugh as Chizuru rung poor Ryu's neck, he was either asleep or knocked out from the look of it.

"Oooh, my ribs!" Shouta chuckled as he sat up next to me. "Kazehaya, that was cruel! Right Ryu? Ryu?! Oh my fucking God! I killed Ryu!" We all paused for a second to hear a light but heavy snore coming from him as Chizuru threw his body on the bed. "Baka!" she yelled in his ear before dropping his head on the bed.

Chizuru fumed the entire time we were there. Apparently she was about to beat Ryu for the first time ever in a video game when we came in and spoiled it for her. I felt like shit for a total of three minutes till Shouta started telling me some funny things he used to do when he was younger.

We all ended up relaxing for a while till it was time for us to head home. I and Kazehaya wasted no time in porting back to my bed room just before Hikari showed up to check up on us. "Sorry I was late, guys." She explained how Hikaru needed some help with a few things and would head back over there till in the afternoon tomorrow.

We waved bye to her as we both relaxed into a peaceful sleep together.

Suzuki's POV

I'm coming for you Sawako-chan. Don't you worry… you won't see me coming but once your boy toy is out of the way. I'll come greet you personally.

**God almighty, he sounds like one of those crazy obsessed stalkers, I wouldn't want him at a Halloween party that for sure. He'd want to play hide and go die. Anyway what do you guys think Hikaru wants with the book that he's got from Kento? And what's the purpose of the book anyway especially since he can't use it.**

**I wanted this mostly centered around Kazehaya and Sawako for a change since they never got to be close in their own way for a while so there's some fluff XD sorry If I'm not good with Fluff. I actually suck at romance in so many ways I actually don't know any good pickup lines XD super sad **

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you for the next one. This story is coming along quite fast. **


	7. Chapter 6: Dangers ahead

**Hey guys it's me once again, and welcome to the next chapter of Are you still here? Hopefully we'll get to the good stuff in this chapter. I had hoped I had gotten more reviews but I guess not… to bad maybe this will hook em XD **

**I will possible need a new character in the next chapter if anyone can come up with one.**

Chapter 6: Danger creeping closer

_And if all the flowers, faded away,_

_And if all the storm clouds decided to stay…_

_Then you would find me_

_Each hour the same._

_She is tomorrow, and I am today_

_Cause if right is leaving, I'd rather be wrong_

_Cause she is the sunlight_

_The sun is gone_

_She is the sunlight-Trading yesterday_

Kento's POV

I didn't understand Hikaru-kun when he came over for the book that Sawako dropped when she vanished from this plane. He looked like he was in a hurry so I didn't question him even after I asked how he knew where I lived.

It doesn't concern me all the way. And there's no way any of us can help, Not Ryu, not Chizuru, nor me and Ayane can help Hikaru, Kazehaya and Hikari protect Sawako, especially since we can't see her.

"Be safe, Sadako-chan…" I whispered as I stared outside my window from my work space.

Ayane's POV

I felt a sudden breeze through my open window. I looked out at the birds flying. Sometimes I wish I was a bird, because flying solves all problems in life if you flee from them sometimes when necessary. Hikaru-san didn't make sense when he asked where Kento-kun lived. All I felt was a cold chill, like something bad was gonna happen one day.

I could never understand nor help Hikaru in his crazy way he wants to help Sawako and the others. It's up to him to help them and make sure they stay put.

"Sawa-chan, Kazehaya, stay safe till you come back home." I watched as one bird on the lawn took off flying.

Chizuru's POV

Ryu and I looked out his open window as a bird landed on the still. We both knew we could do nothing after we watched Hikaru run down the street with the magic book Sawako had dropped earlier that month. I prayed for their safety I wished to get to know Hikari-chan like Sawako is getting to know her.

"Sawa-chan, come home soon." I whispered as Ryu looked at the bird from over my shoulder. "Shouta, stay safe." I heard him mutter as the bird jumped off the perch and flew into the clouds. I smiled at him as we watched it take off higher till we couldn't see it anymore.

Sawako's POV

I felt chills run down my back as I looked behind me. "K-Kazehaya-kun!" I shouted as Suzuki came towards me. The boy looked older than from my memory of that day, he was just 6 at the scene of Kazehaya's accident but who I saw was a complete older version of that boy. His shirt was wrinkled and torn; his blonde/brown hair hung a bit low in his face as his grey eyes pierced mine, the gaze of cold death.

I gasped as I looked at him. Hikari was frozen next to me and Kazehaya glared at the demonic spirit that was the teenager walking toward us. He looked about mine and Kazehaya's age.

Kazehaya looked about as distraught as I did, my legs were shaking and my knees felt weak with fear. "Run, Sawako-chan." Kazehaya murmured a he gave me a small shove. "Nani, Kazehaya? What about you?" I gasped as he turned towards me and shoved me back a few steps. "Run and hurry!" Kazehaya turned away as quickly as he looked at me before him and Hikari shot off like sky rockets towards the slow moving spirit.

"You won't get her!" they both cried as they both tackled him to the ground. "Run, Sawako-chan!" Hikari looked at me desperately while Kazehaya forced Suzuki down on the ground without much fighting going on his part.

I looked at Kazehaya who was focused on Suzuki the whole time, Suzuki stared intently at me. I backed up before running in the opposite direction away from them. "Kazehaya, Hikari! Come back safely!" I shouted while tears poured down my face as I stumbled down the road.

Kazehaya's POV

As soon as Sawako was out of sight, I looked down to see Suzuki disappear. I looked up to see him stand before me with Hikari knocked down to the ground beside me in a flash. "I have plans for you both…" he said before slamming his fist on my head, knocking me out as well.

Sawako's POV

I ran all the way towards Hikaru-san's home. I gasped as I ran through his front door. "Hikaru-san!" I cried, knowing only he could hear me as I made it up to his room. "What's wrong, Sawako-chan?" he looked at me with concern as I cried my eyes out in his arms. "Kazehaya and Hikari… They were taken by Suzuki!"

Hikaru looked at me with shock on his face. "We must hurry!" Hikaru grabbed my hands as we ran back towards the bad side of town where Chiyo's shop resided. I gasped for air as we ran quickly. Soon as we got there I almost toppled over trying to get air into my system. I cough as we walked into the shop. "Chiyo-chan!" I called as Hikaru looked through the shop. "We need some help!" I said as she came in from the back entrance.

She looked at me then at Hikaru, before speaking. "I already know, you friends are in trouble! Sawako, you must perform your magic in order to save them." I looked flabbergasted as Hikaru looked. "How can I do that? The last time I tried a spell on my own; it backfired and removed me from the human realm." Chiyo-chan grabbed my arm. "I'll help you defeat him. If he is sent back to hell we might be able to free the others from captive." Chiyo and I started immediately. I worked for a while but when I was finally able to do some spells I felt Kazehaya's panic racing through me as if he was nearby.

"He's in trouble." I gasped when I felt the stab in my chest. Hikaru looked at me for a second before looking at Chiyo. "How do we find Suzuki?" he asked with seriousness on his face.

Chiyo pointed out the back of her shop. "Go that way and keep going, Suzuki is hiding out in the abandoned shed in the woods not far from here, but be careful he may jump you both." I thanked Chiyo-chan and grabbed Hikaru as we followed the steady path towards the twisting streets towards the Woods. Hikaru had to pull me in the right direction a few times as we reached the front of the woods.

"Let's stay together. It's my job to remove him from this plain forever." I said with a bit of confidence and worry. I was scared of doing something dangerous like this on my own, but for Kazehaya and Hikari I must be strong.

"Let's do it." Hikaru pulled out a charm from his blazer pocket. "What's that?" he shrugged and pocketed it back. "Just a precaution and protection. Let's get in there and stop Suzuki." He walked on ahead of me as I followed close behind him.

Hikari's POV

I opened my eyes with a strain; I blinked a few times to get my bearings. I noticed Shouta tied to a beam still knocked out. "Shouta." I called in a whisper, I tried to kick him foot but my reach was 2 inches off. Shit I was tied to my own beam as well. "Shouta!" I tried to kick him again which successfully worked but he barely budged in his knocked out state. I did it once more going for his thigh.

"Huh?" he snapped awake and looked at me, his brown eyes panicky. "Where's Sawako-chan?" He asked looking around us. "Where the hell are we?" He cried out. "No clue, and Sawako got away but we got captured!" I yelled at him before kicking him in the leg again for the stupid questions.

"So true…" I watched from the shadow to see the teenaged version of Suzuki, his cold lifeless grey eyes pierced the darkness around him. Shouta struggled in his restrains as I tried to shuffle mine off as well. "Damn you, Nakamura!" I spit in his direction with venom and hatred. Kazehaya nearly snarled as he yelled. "You'll never get Sawako! Never!" The passion and fury in his eyes sparked like a lightning bolt.

"Too bad, Kazehaya! She's on her way here to save you. But she won't even reach here once I'm through with her and that brother of yours, Hikari." Suzuki cackled as he vanished from our sights. "DAMN IT ALL!" We both shouted as we struggled to get out of our restrains.

_And if loving her is, is heartache for me…_

_And if holding her means I have to bleed…_

_Then I am the martyr, love is to blame…_

_She is the healing, and I am the pain_

_She lives in a daydream, where I don't belong_

_She is the sunlight, the sun is gone_

**Looks like Suzuki is up to no good once again… XD this story is becoming more messed up by the minute. But don't worry this story won't end till the fat lady sings. And that's the joke because I won't sing XD lol. Anyway, what do you think Sawako has planned to deal with Suzuki? Not sure but find out**

**Suzuki seems confident that he'll stop Sawako, but I don't think so XD **

**Hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time XD **


End file.
